Ne plus jamais oublier
by Tani17
Summary: Une fille à la chevelure bleutée et aux yeux saisissants semble avoir réveillé les souvenirs d'un brun aux yeux métalliques, le replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Mais quand l'Amour décide d'entraîner un Sirius qui essaye de se persuader que rien n'a changé il va devoir faire face à un problème, et ce problème, c'est son passé.
1. Chapter 1

_Sirius Black avait le regard fixé sur le mouvement dansant des flammes orangées de la cheminée qui lui faisait face. Assis sur un fauteuil, les jambes passées sur l'accoudoir, et le manuel de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal posé sur ses genoux, le brun n'était jamais paru aussi calme.  
Pourtant, en le regardant de plus près, on remarquait ses yeux gris voilés par les tourments et sa bouche tordue dans une grimace amère.  
Dans sa tête tournait sans vouloir cesser un jour, l'image d'une jeune fille aux longues boucles bleutées et aux yeux verts d'eau qui le regardait avec terreur._

OooOoOoOoOo

_**21 septembre 1977**_

Quatre garçons, plus connus sous le nom des Maraudeurs, couraient à en perdre le souffle le long des couloirs de Poudlard, leurs éclats de rire résonnant dans tout le bâtiment.  
Arrivant dans le parc verdoyant, ils stoppèrent leur course effrénée pour profiter du soleil qui se faisait de plus en plus rare en ce mois de septembre, et s'assirent en cercle autour d'un arbre situé à proximité du lac.  
Ce fut un brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, connu sous le nom de James Potter qui prit, le premier, la parole d'une voix amusée :

« Alors Sirius ? Aucune jolie fille à ton bras en ce début d'année ? »

Le dénommé Sirius releva sa bouche charnue dans un de ses fameux sourire en coin, passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et répondit d'une voix traînante à son meilleur ami :

« J'ai rencontré une jolie Serdaigle hier… »

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, il se contenta de lancer un clin d'œil au sorcier qui lui faisait face.  
Mais James, plus endurants qu'il ne le laissait croire, persévéra dans un éclat de rire :

« Tu veux dire qu'elle était dans ton lit hier soir ? »

Le brun aux yeux gris se redressa sur un coude et répondit, un air faussement offusqué sur le visage :

« Toi, que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon propre frère, a qui je fais la faveur d'occuper sa chambre d'ami pendant les vacances, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça… »

Il laissa traîner sa phrase dans le silence du groupe mais finit par répondre devant leurs mines détendus :

« Elle y était deux heures après que je l'ai rencontré. »

James sauta sur le brun et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui lançant :

« Tu progresses mon pote, une heure plus tôt que la dernière ! »

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que d'une voix douce, un jeune homme aux yeux dorés prit la parole :

« Sirius… Tu ferais mieux…

\- Je sais ce que tu en penses Lunard, l'interrompit le brun, mais crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de t'amuser au lieu de passer tes journées le nez dans tes livres poussiéreux !

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Répondit simplement son ami en ramassant son sac pour regagner le château. »

Soufflant un grand coup, le sorcier s'appuya sur le tronc noueux de l'arbre, regardant d'un œil fatigué le quatrième garçon de la bande, Peter Pettigrow courir après Remus pour essayer de le résonner.  
Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, son meilleur ami se leva d'un coup, et le tira par la manche en s'exclamant :

« Allez viens, allons voir ce qui se passe dans la salle commune !

\- James, sourit le brun, dis juste que tu veux voir la jolie rousse qui doit sûrement y travailler. »

Sans se vexer, James donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule du brun aux yeux gris et lui raconta d'une voix enjouée :

« - Je t'assure que la dernière fois qu'elle m'a vu elle m'a souri et ne m'a même pas crié dessus ! C'était…

\- Le comportement d'une personne normalement constituée ? Suggéra Sirius, légèrement moqueur.

\- ...Magique. Compléta le sorcier sans se démonter. »

Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, les Gryffondors soufflèrent d'une même voix _Antochère _et attendirent patiemment que le tableau veuille bien s'ouvrir. Mais sans même leur prêter la moindre attention, le portrait continua tranquillement à siroter son verre de vin en chantonnant avec joie une chanson à la mode.  
Connaissant l'extrême susceptibilité de la femme, James se contenta de répéter d'une voix un peu plus forte le fameux mot de passe ; mais toujours rien, le tableau ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
Sirius, commençant à s'impatienter, cria presque dans les oreilles de la Grosse Dame, qui fit tomber son verre en cristal sous la surprise, se tournant, les sourcils froncés, vers les deux jeunes hommes elle marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante des insultes qui auraient presque pu les faire rougir mais consentit tout de même à les laisser passer.  
Entrant d'un pas rageur dans leur salle commune, les deux sorcier se dirigèrent vers une table en bois où l'on pouvait distinguer les cheveux couleur flamme de la Préfète en Chef.  
Les deux amis prirent place en face de la jeune fille qui semblait vouloir les tuer de son regard vert éclatant.  
Avant que James n'ait pu sortir une phrase qui lui aurait valu les foudres de sa Lily adorée, Sirius remarqua une jeune fille, qui, le nez dans son livre semblait vouloir se faire oublier.  
La préfète, semblant avoir capté son regard, lui dit d'une voix claire :

« Je vous présente Kylie Leigh, elle vient d'arriver à Poudlard et elle est en septième année comme nous. »

A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune fille leva la tête ce qui put donner à Sirius l'occasion de l'observer ; ses cheveux, de longues boucles bleues nuit, était la première chose que l'on remarquait chez elle. Ils descendait jusqu'à sa taille et le sorcier eut soudainement envie de passer sa main dedans. Ses grands yeux vert d'eau, formait un étrange contraste avec sa chevelure et semblaient briller de mille feux. Le brun remarqua enfin ses traits fins, presque aristocratiques, et s'exclama d'une voix surprise :

« Mais je te connais ! »

James, surprit, se tourna vers lui et d'un signe de tête lui demanda de s'expliquer.

« Dans les nombreuses réceptions que donnait… ma mère. »

Un instant de silence suivit sa phrase et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui comme pour le soutenir.

« Elle invitait souvent la famille Leigh, ils étaient très proches. Et...je me souviens de toi. Finit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille. »

Celle-ci se leva d'un bond et sans plus d'explications s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à son dortoir, suivit de près de Lily qui essayait de lui parler.  
Malgré sa fuite brutale, le brun avait eut le temps de voir la lumière de son regard s'éteindre soudainement, remplacé par les ténèbres des souvenirs, et son cœur se serra face à ce regard qu'il avait porté lui aussi pendant si longtemps.

OooOoOoOoOo

_**22 septembre 1977**_

Encore dans les méandres d'un rêve tortueux, Sirius n'entendit pas les rideaux pourpres de son baldaquin qui s'ouvraient pour laisser passer un James surexcité. Sautant sur son ami sans essayer de se faire discret, le brun à lunettes commença à parler sans se soucier du fait que le sorcier sous lui dormait encore. Sortant enfin des vapes du sommeil, le brun aux yeux gris poussa James hors de son lit et lui dit d'une voix qu'il essayait de maîtriser malgré l'amusement qu'il ressentait :

« Tu ne connais donc pas la douceur Cornedrue ? »

Sans se vexer une seule seconde, le sorcier maintenant au sol, lui sourit et lui dit :

« Tu n'as pas les yeux verts, ni les cheveux roux, donc aucune douceur pour toi mon pote.»

Partant tous les deux dans un grand éclat de rire, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Tu es vraiment atteint vieux frère.  
\- Je sais, se contenta de répondre James. »

S'habillant à toute vitesse au vu de l'heure, ils se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle pour ne pas commencer la journée le ventre vide. S'arrêtant un court instant, James regarda autour de lui en essayant de repérer les cheveux flamboyant de sa dulcinée, avant que Sirius ne le tire de force par le bras pour se diriger vers Remus et Peter qui leur faisaient signe d'un bout de la table ; commençant à protester, le brun aux yeux marrons se calma quand il vit que sa rousse se trouvait attablée face au loup-garou. Poussant presque son ami, James se précipita sur la place située à côté de l'élue de son cœur sans remarquer le regard noir de celle-ci à la vue de sa chemise débraillée et de sa cravate mise de travers, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher elle lâcha d'une voix froide :

« Avec qui as-tu encore passé la nuit Potter ? »

Celui-ci sans même lever les yeux de son bol lui répondit d'une voix lasse :

« Rien qui ne te concerne Evans »

Et sans prévenir il se leva d'un geste vif et sortit à grands pas de la Grande Salle.  
Tous les élèves étaient figés, James Potter venait de rembarrer Lily Evans, la fille qu'il essayait de séduire depuis leur deuxième année, et c'est la jeune Préfète la première qui resta la bouche ouverte dans une expression surprise. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du meilleur ami de celui-ci dans l'espoir d'obtenir d'autres information, mais celui-ci se contenta de se lever en haussant un sourcil moqueur. Arriver devant les portes en bois il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et de dire d'une voix forte :

« Ne me dis pas que tu crois que ce n'est pas ta faute Evans ? Tu sais, il ne t'aurais pas couru après toute sa vie. »

Tranquillement, le jeune homme se dirigea là où il était sûr de trouver son meilleur ami ; mais en arrivant sur le terrain de Quidditch il fut surpris de ne pas voir la silhouette familière du brun se détacher sur le gris du ciel mais d'apercevoir une silhouette féminine sur un balai, ses longs cheveux volant derrière elle. Comme aimanté, il s'allongea à même le sol humide du terrain et fixa son regard gris sur la silhouette qui semblait ne pas le remarquer. Elle volait sans s'accorder un seul arrêt et donnait l'impression de ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter ; en la regardant, le sorcier avait l'impression de n'être rien par rapport à cette force presque guerrière qu'elle dégageait dans les airs, comme si elle venait de retrouver son élément, son foyer…

Obnubilé par cette jeune femme dont il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir le visage, il ne vit pas le temps passer et ce n'est que quand la jeune fille s'approcha du sol pour atterrir qu'il se rendit compte des heures qu'il avait passé sur ce sol froid, la tête en l'air et l'esprit embrumé par le spectacle auquel il assistait. Il se leva d'un bond pour se diriger vers l'étudiante et se figea quand elle tourna la tête dans sa direction ; en face de lui, se tenait Kylie Leigh, ses longues boucles bleues attachées en une queue de cheval haute qui mettait ses yeux en valeur, et habillée simplement d'un jean large et d'un sweat qui devait faire deux fois sa taille. Il vit le corps de la jeune fille se crisper quand il s'approcha d'elle et ce fut elle qui, la première, prit la parole d'une voix froide :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, sa première réaction fut de s'étonner de ce comportement inhabituel ; habituellement, toute les jeunes filles, qu'elles soit de sans-pur ou nées-moldues, riches ou pauvres, belles ou moches, superficielles ou timide, toutes sans exceptions se jetaient dans ses bras à la première occasion venue, mais elle, le visage fermé et la posture droite semblait vouloir le tuer de son regard glacé. Doucement, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer, il prit la parole :

« Tu voles vraiment très bien ! C'est…  
\- Je répète, l'interrompit-elle, que veux-tu Black ?  
\- Euh...Faire la conversation ? S'amusa-t-il. »

Sans un mot, elle plongea son regard vert dans le sien comme si elle cherchait à savoir qui il était vraiment et commença à partir de sa démarche gracieuse. Avant de disparaître complètement, elle lui lança d'une voix calme :

« Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, surtout pas à toi, alors reste loin de moi s'il-te-plaît. »

Et elle s'enfuit.

Le brun aux yeux gris la regarda partir, ses pensées tourbillonnaient à une vitesse folle dans sa tête, ce qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir posément au comportement étrange de cette nouvelle élève.  
Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la chasser, une idée commença doucement à germer dans son esprit, lui Sirius Black, allait réussir à percer le secret de Kylie, qu'il croyait pourtant connaître ; quand il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs il ne voyait qu'une petite fille heureuse, le sourire tout le temps aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants, pourtant la jeune fille qu'il voyait aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette image. Et il en était sûr, elle avait besoin d'aide, comme lui en avait eu quand il s'était enfui de chez lui. D'un pas déterminé, il regagna son dortoir et passa devant James qui l'interpellait, sans réagir, il monta directement chercher ses manuels de potions et se précipita vers les cachots pour son premier cours de la journée. Comme il l'espérait, Kylie était en avance, et attendait avec Lily, toutes les deux plongées dans une discussions virulente au sujet des Serpentard, et plus précisément, d'après ce qu'il entendait de Severus Rogue.  
Entendant ses pas résonner sur le sol dur du château, les deux jeune filles relevèrent la tête et aperçurent le sourire en coin, les yeux gris pétillants et les cheveux noirs du plus célèbre séducteur de Poudlard.

« On parle de ce pauvre Rogue les filles ?  
\- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il Black ? Lui demanda d'une voix furieuse la Préfète en Chef.  
\- Mais enfin, mes chères amies, vous savez très bien, que Rogue et moi…  
\- Êtes en couple, lâcha d'une voix amusée Kylie. »

Surpris, les deux sorciers qui lui faisaient face tournèrent leur tête dans un même mouvement pour la fixer, dans un haussement d'épaules elle leur répondit :

« Quoi ?  
\- Comment as-tu deviné pour Severus et moi ? Lui demanda Sirius, entrant dans son jeu.  
\- Il suffit de voir comment tu caresses ses cheveux avec amour et passion.  
\- Godric tout puissant, pardonne moi tous les mensonges que j'ai proféré mais épargne moi ça, dit-il en joignant les mains dans une symbolique de prière. »

Sous les yeux réprobateurs de Lily, la jeune fille éclata de rire devant le numéro du brun, et sans même s'en rendre compte s'appuya contre l'épaule du sorcier pour reprendre son souffle.  
Doucement la jeune rousse s'éloigna et regarda la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux ; un jeune homme brun, les yeux pétillants regardait avec douceur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus, appuyée contre lui qui souriait en plongeant son regard vert dans celui, gris, de son compagnon. On aurait dit un simple couple qui profitait de leur jeunesse, mais les connaissant bien, Lily savait que c'était plus que ça, c'était deux êtres brisés qui acceptaient la main qu'on leur tendait.

Une voix résonna alors dans son oreille :

« Il sont beaux hein ? »

Se retournant doucement, la Préfète observa James Potter qui regardait d'un œil doux les deux étudiants en face de lui. Souriant doucement, elle hocha la tête et chuchota à son tour :

« Oui, plus qu'ils ne peuvent l'imaginer. »

OooOoOoOoOo

_**23 septembre 1977**_

_Assis dans un fauteuil, Remus regardait le paysage qui s'offrait sous ses yeux, le jour ne s'était pas encore levé et le parc de Poudlard était rempli d'ombres inquiétantes qui terrifiait les plus petits. Le sorcier soupira en pensant qu'il devait être celle qui les ferait hurler de terreur si ils le voyaient. Ses pensées dérivèrent petit à petit vers un de ses meilleurs amis ; ce meilleur ami qui ne faisait jamais attention à ses paroles, qui croyait que tout lui était acquis, ce meilleur ami qui se promenait dans Poudlard en sachant très bien que tous les regards féminins glissaient sur son corps parfait et son visage d'ange, ce meilleur ami qui faisait semblant de ne jamais le comprendre, alors que lui mieux que quiconque savait ce qu'il vivait. Ce meilleur ami qui allait sûrement gâcher la relation qu'il aurait avec Kylie à cause des barrières qu'il se forçait à maintenir avec toutes personnes étrangères aux maraudeurs. Et lui avait hérité de Dumbledore la difficile mission de tout faire pour que la prophétie se réalise.  
Le jeune homme aux doux yeux dorés avait souvent l'impression d'être obligé de surveiller ces amis, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Cette image du bon élève qui ne jure que par le règlement, ce n'était pas lui, c'était l'image que les autres avaient de lui, c'est eux qui l'avaient forcé, sans le vouloir, à endosser ce rôle et à le garder. Mais il n'y arrivait plus, l'envie de déchirer cette carapace, ce masque qu'on lui avait enfilé de force devenait de plus en plus forte, et il avait une bonne fois pour toute, envie de céder._

Sirius se réveilla dans un hurlement étouffé, sa gorge semblait ne plus pouvoir articuler une parole, et douloureusement il ferma la bouche. Portant une main à son front il sentit tous ses cheveux collés par la transpiration dû à son cauchemar. Doucement il s'assit sur son lit, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur, mais sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter, les images de son rêve tournait dans sa tête :  
_Il se voyait, petit, face une petit fille aux grands yeux verts, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le sol de sa chambre ; __en tendant l'oreille il pouvaient entendre la voix sèche de sa mère qui parlait à l'étage en-dessous du leur avec une autre femme, son regard se porta ensuite sur sa main, sa main dont le petit doigt était entremêlé avec celui de la petit fille, comme si une promesse les liait. Ses yeux comme aimanté par la personne qui lui faisait face s'étaient fixé, dans ceux verts-d'eau de la fillette et elle lui avait souri, d'un sourire sincère qu'il n'avait jamais connu dans son enfance. Doucement ils avaient retirés leurs mains de peur qu'on les surprenne et s'étaient relevés d'un bond, se dirigeant maintenant avec une peur commune vers la porte de la chambre encore entrouverte. Les murmures des deux femmes s'étaient tus et le silence planait dans le vieux manoir des Black, un silence effrayant, qui collait à la peau comme une couche de suie, le petit Sirius avait attrapé dans un réflexe la main de la fille à côté de lui et ils s'étaient mis à courir en direction du jardin qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir par les grandes fenêtres légèrement sales. Les longs cheveux de la petit fille fouettait le visage de Sirius et le petit garçon __aux yeux gris __sourit en sentant l'odeur douce qui émanait de cette chevelure bouclée. __Mais devant ces yeux maintenant horrifiés, la fillette se retournait vers lui et le regardait avec de grands yeux remplis de sang, elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle ne puisse articuler un mot les deux femmes accoururent, sa mère lui jeta un regard meurtrier et s'empara du bras de la petite fille qui laissa couler une larme vermeille en voyant la main de cette femme lui serrer le bras de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse résister et qu'elle laisse échapper un long hurlement de douleur qui résonna dans l'immense manoir, sans s'arrêter de hurler elle regarda le petit Sirius et ses __yeux __semblaient contenir tellement de douleur que l'on se doutait qu'un jour où l'autre, elle finirait par submerger ce corps si frêle. Et sans un regard en arrière, le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris tourna les talons et s'engagea dans un tunnel où résonnait les rires des Maraudeurs. Arrivé vers la fin de ce tunnel, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner une derrière fois la tête mais le visage de la petite fille avait disparue, à tout jamais, __ne restait qu'un faible écho de sa douleur._

S'efforçant de respirer profondément le jeune homme parvint au bout de longues minutes à se calmer, il se dirigea d'un pas hésitants vers la salle de bain et s'engagea dans la douche, laissant glisser l'eau froide le long de sa colonne vertébrale sans vouloir changer la température de l'eau. S'habillant rapidement, il dévala les escaliers menant à la salle commune et se stoppa en voyant la silhouette avachi du jeune Loup-Garou. Il s'approcha et s'assit sans douceur à côté du brun, regardant comme lui le paysage sombre que l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers les grandes fenêtres. Remus prit la parole, sa voix habituellement douce et posée, semblait éraillé comme si il avait hurlé toute la nuit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sirius ? »

Ses yeux gris mis-clos, le brun la tête toujours fixée droit devant lui répondit d'une voix qu'il voulait légère :

« Et toi Lunard ? »

Le brun entendit le soupir de colère de son ami et ressentit un bref pincement au cœur.

« Désolé, rajouta-t-il dans un murmure lasse »

Il sentait le regard surprit de son ami glisser sur son visage fermé et sans tourner ses yeux métalliques vers le sorcier à ses côtés il rajouta d'une voix froide :

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de sortir »

Et sans attendre de réponse il sauta par dessus le fauteuil et s'engagea presque en courant dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard, comme si finalement il cherchait à s'enfuir.

Le Loup-Garou croisa ses jambes en tailleur et fixa l'étendue verdoyante qui s'étendait sous ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la silhouette du brun. Il était assis à proximité du lac, le regard fixé dans un monde qu'il semblait être le seul à pouvoir voir. Ses réflexes de bête refaisant surface, son ouïe s'accommoda facilement à la distance, et il put distinguer avec précision les traits crispés de son ami. Il le vit passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs, les ébouriffant encore plus, puis il ferma les yeux et quand il les ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, il avait retrouvé son sourire charmeur et sa joie si célèbre comme si la tristesse que Remus avait vu dans ces yeux gris n'était qu'un songe. Un bruit sourd résonna à l'étage, sortant le sorcier de ses pensées, et bientôt James Potter fit son apparition dans la salle commune des rouges et or, sa présence semblait illuminer la salle, mais c'est d'une voix sombre qu'il demanda a Remus sans même lui dire bonjour :

« Il est où Sirius ? »

D'un geste de la tête Remus indiqua la direction du parc à son ami, mais en regardant par la fenêtre il ne trouva aucune trace du brun, se retournant pour le dire à James, il remarqua qu'il avait déjà disparu.  
Soupirant pour le énième fois depuis qu'il s'était levé, il se rassit sur la fauteuil, se demandant jusqu'où ses amis avaient changé, plongé dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas Kylie, derrière lui, qui semblait sortir d'un rêve qui l'avait profondément marqué.  
En effet, elle s'était revue petite, avec en face d'elle un garçon aux grands yeux gris.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

L'air hagard et le pas hésitant, la jeune fille errait dans les couloirs sans vie de l'imposant château, elle ne regardait même pas l'endroit où ses pas semblaient l'amener. Ce n'est que quand elle remarqua une silhouette assise à même le sol qu'elle sembla retrouver ses esprits.  
Même de dos Sirius Black était séduisant pensa-t-elle avant de rougir de ses propres pensées. Comme si il l'avait entendue le sorcier se tourna et ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux, plus claire de la sorcière, le gris de son regard semblait vouloir rivaliser avec la couleur de l'orage et c'est d'une voix agacée qu'il prit la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Leigh ? »

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, elle se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de fixer ses yeux sur le paysage qui lui faisait face. Mais le brun ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette manière et c'est avec agacement qu'il reprit :

« - Je croyais que je ne devais pas chercher à t'approcher et maintenant c'est toi qui me suis à la trace ? Je ne comprend pas bien.  
\- As-tu vraiment besoin de tout comprendre ? Se contenta de lui répondre la jeune fille. »

Le sorcier ne répondit rien, et c'est d'un geste vif qu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et qu'il se replongea dans ses pensées, comme si la sorcière à côté de lui n'existait plus.  
C'est ainsi que James les trouva de longues minutes plus tard, la respiration haletante d'avoir parcouru tout le château pour retrouver son ami, il s'appuya quelques secondes contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle et observa ainsi le duo étonnant que formait les jeunes gens ; lui, brun et grand, et elle une longue chevelure bleue dans son dos et le regard vague, leurs épaules se touchant presque mais chacun paraissait être dans son monde, comme coupé de l'autre. Il se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence mais aucun des deux sorciers ne se retourna et ce n'est que quand le brun aux lunettes leur tapa doucement sur l'épaule de son ami qu'ils semblèrent se réveiller de la léthargie dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.  
Kylie se leva et sans alla sans même adresser un regard aux deux jeunes hommes qui lui faisait face, Sirius d'un geste presque instinctif lui attrapa le poignet pour la faire se retourner et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« La prochaine fois, on pourra peut être s'adresser la parole »

Et faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la rougeur des joues de la jeune filles, il alla donner une accolade à son meilleur ami qui regardait le spectacle un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors Patmol, enfin prêt à aller en cours ou tu as encore une autre jeune fille à aller séduire à cinq heure du matin ?  
\- Ne sois pas jaloux Potty, ta rousse finira bien par se lasser et te tombera dans les bras. »

Le visage de James se durcit à cette remarque et c'est d'une voix froide que Sirius ne lui avait jamais connue qu'il répondit :

« Tu sais, contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous, j'ai mes propres limites, et je ne passerais pas ma vie à courir après une fille qui semble s'amuser des efforts que je fais pour elle. »

Et sans une parole de plus, il contourna son ami pour s'engager dans les escaliers en pierre. Sirius s'élança après lui et lui cria du haut des marches :

« Tu as bien raison Cornedrue ! Vive l'indépendance ! On en a marre de courir après des jeunes filles sans aucune reconnaissance ! Et …  
\- Tais-toi mon vieux, l'interrompit James avec amusement, et va retrouver ta blonde.  
\- Elle n'est pas blonde, elle a les cheveux bleus. S'indigna presque le sorcier aux yeux gris.  
\- Qui te dit que je parlais de Leigh ? Lui rétorqua son meilleur ami, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Le brun se contenta de passer devant lui en grommelant des choses sur la perfidie des Gryffondors qui auraient mieux fait d'aller à Serpentard. Mais sa fierté l'empêchant de continuer son chemin sans répliquer, il se retourna et lança d'une voix presque boudeuse au sorcier derrière lui :

« - Et quoi que tu penses, je n'aimes pas Kylie.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? Lui demanda James, son sourire n'ayant toujours pas quitté son visage.  
\- Parce que…  
\- Parce que ?  
\- Et bien, parce qu'elle a sûrement … un dos bossu en-dessous de ses cheveux ! S'exclama le brun avec un grand sourire.  
\- Un dos bossu ? S'esclaffa le sorcier.  
\- Exactement. Persévéra son ami. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle garde ses cheveux aussi long ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement hautaine.  
\- Parce qu'elle aime bien peut-être ? Tenta James dans un rire.  
\- Que nenni mon ami, que nenni, tu ne connais vraiment rien aux femmes toi. »

Et c'est le visage éclairé par de lumineux sourires que les deux sorciers arrivèrent en retard au cours de métamorphose sous le regard courroucé de McGonagall. Passant les places restantes en revue, le brun prit soin d'amener son ami derrière Kylie et Lily qui semblaient vouloir trouer leurs parchemins sous la rapidité de leur prise de notes.  
Lily a enfin trouver quelqu'un à la hauteur de son sérieux, pensa le brun avec un soupir de découragement face à leur deux parchemins remplis en m^me pas vingt minutes de cours.  
D'une voix sèche, la professeure au chignon stricte annonça l'heure de la pratique et le sujet du cours s'afficha progressivement au tableau :

_« La métamorphose humaine. »_

Des exclamations enthousiastes s'élevèrent de toutes part et même la très sérieuse préfète rousse ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de joie en lançant un regard excité à Kylie. Mais la jolie jeune fille, contrairement aux autres restait impassible et semblait presque dégoûté de voir la tournure que prenait ce cours.  
Le remarquant, Sirius se pencha en avant, afin de se rapprocher d'elle et lui demanda d'une voix perfide :

« Alors Leigh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as peur de ne pas avoir le niveau.  
\- Ranges tes sarcasmes Black et reste loin de moi. Lui répondit la jeune fille d'une voix sifflante en se retournant, fouettant au passage le visage d'un Sirius en colère de ses longs cheveux sombres. »

James qui s'était arrêté de rire en entendant la conversation de son meilleur ami se tourna vers lui et d'une voix agacée lui demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille avec toi ? Le matin on vous retrouve côte à côte et deux heures après, tu ne dois plus l'approcher ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mon vieux, je ne sais pas, mais je vais trouver. Oui, je vais trouver, rajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour le brun aux lunettes à côtés de lui. »

Sous les yeux étonnés de la sévère directrice des Lions, les Maraudeurs restèrent calmes et se contentèrent de suivre le cours dans un silence presque suspect. Quand vint l'heure de mettre en pratique la théorie qu'ils avaient assimilés, McGonagall se leva d'un mouvement vif et d'un geste élégant de sa baguette, poussa toutes les tables au fond de la salle de classe pour faire apparaître de grands miroirs ovales devant chaque binômes ; d'une voix claire, elle leur demanda d'abord de changer la couleur de leurs cheveux avant de tenter la transformation de leur visage qui pouvait s'avérer dangereuse si le sorcier n'était pas assez expérimenté.  
James jeta un regard suffisant sur le reste de la classe, ne doutant plus de son talent en métamorphose et d'un air concentré il leva sa baguette et répété avec attention la formule apprise quelques minutes plus tôt. Il releva le regard pour voir si son sort avait marché et crut s'étouffer de rire quand il vit son visage, il n'avait réussi qu'à changer la couleur de son sourcil droit, qui avait prit une couleur aussi rousse que les cheveux de sa préfète adorée et son autre sourcil semblait vouloir toucher son cou tellement il avait poussé. Il s'apprêtait à montrer le résultat au reste de la classe quand des exclamations admiratives retentirent dans toute la classe, surpris de ne plus être le centre de l'attention, James se tourna et et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Kylie Leigh semblait vouloir rentrer sous terre devant tant d'attention. D'un coup de coude le brun aux lunette fit retourner son meilleur ami placé à ses côtés et lui aussi retint une exclamations de surprise devant la jeune fille qui leur faisait maintenant place. Ses longs cheveux bleus avaient laissé place à une crinière d'un blond vénitien et ses sourcils sombres s'étaient éclaircies jusqu'à paraître presque blanc. Traversant la classe à grandes enjambées, McGonagall arriva presque en courant, et resta un instant le regard fixé sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, avant de finalement articuler d'une voix où perçait une immense fierté :

« C'est parfait Mademoiselle Leigh ! Totalement parfait, je n'ai jamais vu une élève aussi jeune réussir une transformation aussi bien. 30 points pour Gryffondor ! »

Se retournant vers le reste de la classe elle leur lança d'une voix claire :

« Mes chers élèves vous n'avez plus que une heure pour réussir une métamorphose digne de ce nom si vous ne voulez pas me remplir deux parchemins sur les métamorphoses humaines pour demain. Mademoiselle Leigh, je n'en doutes pas accepteras bien volontiers de vous prêter main forte. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle retourna de son habituel pas élégant derrière son majestueux bureau en bois.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, Sirius s'avança jusqu'à la jeune fille et prit une de ses mèches nouvellement blondes entre ses doigts. Sous la surprise, la sorcière sursauta, et d'un geste brusque elle se dégagea de l'emprise du brun avec un regard noir à son intention. Sans se démonter le sorcier l'attrapa par le poignet, un geste qu'il faisait souvent en ce moment remarqua-t-il, et lui glissa à l'oreille de sa voix grave :

« J'espère revoir bientôt tes beaux cheveux bleus qui te vont si bien. »

Le brun remarqua avec plaisir les joues de la jeune fille rougir suite à sa phrase, et sans un mot de plus il s'éloigna afin de retourner devant son miroir au côté d'un James qui s'acharnait sur ses cheveux, vexé de s'être fait ravir sa place de premier de la classe en métamorphose.

La fin du cours sonna et l'ensemble de la classe se précipita en direction de la Grande Salle afin de faire honneur au festin qui les attendait une fois de plus sur les immenses tables en bois.  
Lily entraîna sa nouvelle protégée vers un bout de la table et remarqua avec un soupir découragé les Maraudeurs s'installer en face et à côté d'elle. Cherchant presque automatiquement les cheveux décoiffés d'un certain brun à lunettes, elle remarqua avec surprise qu'il s'était placé le plus loin possible d'elle, comme si ses amis l'avaient forcé à venir s'installer ici. De tout le repas elle l'observa et ressentit un petit pincement au coeur quand elle vit qu'il ne releva pas la tête une seule fois pour l'observer ou même pour lui adresser la parole comme il en avait l'habitude.  
Découragée, elle prêta enfin attention à la conversation qui se jouait autour d'elle, Sirius essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de Kylie, qui semblait de ne pas le voir, engagée dans une conversation qui avait l'air passionnante, vu ses yeux brillants, avec le loup-garou aux yeux dorés.

« Je ne crois pas que les créatures magiques, quelques qu'elles soient puissent se faire utiliser à des fins… disait Kylie à Remus avant de se faire interrompre par un bruit sourd. »

Sirius Black, les cheveux décoiffés et les yeux brillants se tenait devant eux, un grand sourire éclairait son visage et d'un pas rapide il sortit de la Grand Salle sous le regard surpris de la majorité des étudiants de Poudlard. Seul Dumbledore, un sourire discret aux lèvres semblait profiter du spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Une voix retentit alors à ses côtés :

« Savez-vous ce qu'il prépare encore ? Lui demanda la professeure de métamorphose avec un soupir las.  
\- Ma chère Minerva, vous le saurez bien assez tôt je pense. Lui répondit le directeur avec une voix joyeuse. »

Et il se leva de son pas léger et sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle sous le silence de l'ensemble des Maisons qui ne savaient décidément pas quoi penser de ce repas.  
Mais bientôt cet étrange spectacle disparut de l'esprit des jeunes sorciers et tous se précipitèrent vers leur prochains cours dont l'heure se rapprochait dangereusement. D'un pas pressé Lily entraîna son amie devant les cachots où le professeur Slughorn donnait les cours de potions. D'une voix stressée, la rousse lui explique la raison de son empressement :

« Le professeur Slughorn fait toujours exprès de placer les élèves en binômes. »

Devant le regard chargé d'incompréhension de la jeune fille en face d'elle, la préfète rajouta :

« Des binômes, qui bien sûr ne s'entendent pas. Il a plusieurs choix, soit ils placent les Serpentard avec les Gryffondors, soit ils placent les garçons et les filles qui… »

Pendant quelques longues seconde la sorcière chercha ses mots, s'emmêlant les pinceaux de plus en plus, quand la voix amusée de Kylie lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée.  
\- Ça ne t'inquiètes pas plus que ça ? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Pourquoi veux-tu que cela m'inquiètes ? Je ne détestes personnes, et...enfin tu as compris.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Continua la rousse avec, maintenant, un sourire amusé, et même si il te plaçait à côté de Black…  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Black ? L'interrompit la sorcière. Je ne suis pas comme toutes ses filles qui tombent dans ses bras à chaque battements de ses paupières, et je ne l'apprécie même pas. Alors il serait temps de tourner la page et de se trouver une nouvelle proie. S'énerva la jeune fille. »

La rousse n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les pas lourds des Maraudeurs résonnèrent dans le couloir relativement calme du château. Des éclats de voix de plus en proches résonnaient dans les oreilles des deux amies, mais contrairement à son habitude, la préfète ne leur fit aucune remarques quand ils arrivèrent enfin à proximité d'elles.  
James, en apercevant la jeune fille, s'était tu et son sourire avait disparu, ne laissant place qu'à un visage fermé et froid, qui ne laissait pas de doute quant à son intention de ne pas adresser la parole à la sorcière, qui autrefois hantait ses pensées.  
C'est dans un silence presque pesant qu'ils attendirent l'arrivée des autres élèves et du professeur. Enfin, celui-ci ouvrit la porte en bois qui fermait l'accès à la salle de potions et les invita à rentrer avec un grand sourire.  
Debout, devant les élèves de Serpentards et Gryffondors réunis, il commença son discours de début d'année avant d'enchaîner avec le plan de classe que tout le monde attendait avec impatience. Les noms s'égrainaient avec lenteur quand enfin Lily entendit son prénom :

« Lily Evans et James Potter au deuxième rangs. »

Elle en était presque heureuse, elle allait enfin pouvoir savoir pourquoi le brun s'obstinait autant à l'éviter.  
Mais une voix grave qu'elle connaissait bien retentit :

« Je ne veux pas Professeur. Déclara calmement James devant les yeux ébahi de toute la classe qui connaissait son amour dévorant pour la née-moldue.  
\- Comment ? Demanda Slughorn, tout aussi surpris.  
\- Je ne veux pas être à côté de Lily Evans cette année. Répéta avec froideur le brun.  
\- Je...Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous échangiez votre place avec Monsieur Black et que vous alliez vous installer à côté de Mademoiselle Leigh. Finit-il par déclarer à court de mots.  
\- Merci Professeur. Termina James en allant s'asseoir à côté de Kylie, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Dans un silence pesant, Lily se dirigea vers sa place, suivi de près par Sirius qui ne comprenait décidément plus son meilleur ami.

Déposant lourdement son sac sur la table, la préfète se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Dis- moi ce qu'il a Black ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Se tournant vers elle avec un sourire incrédule, le brun lui répondit :

« Tu es vraiment incroyable Evans… Il te court après depuis des années, et toi tu le rejette comme si il était à ton service, mais quand enfin il t'obéit et te laisse tranquille, Madame n'est toujours pas contente, bien sûr ça doit te faire bizarre de ne plus avoir quelqu'un pour porter ton sac, mais il faudra t'y faire.  
\- Mais...Commença la sorcière d'une voix tremblante, je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un chien. C'est juste que...qu'il...me déconcentre de mes études, et que si jamais nous sortions ensemble, je ne pourrais jamais combiner les deux.  
\- Mais bien sûr, et tu n'aurais pu lui expliquer ça peut-être ? De toutes façons, chère amie, je pense que maintenant tu n'as plus le choix, te voilà soulager d'un poids énorme désormais. Finit Sirius d'une voix froide qui contrastait avec le ton joyeux qu'il arborait habituellement. »

Le cours de potions sembla ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, et seuls les murmures et les éclats de rire de James et Kylie venaient rompre le silence pesant qui c'était installé. Tournant plusieurs fois la tête vers eux, le brun put remarquer le sourire éclatant que son presque frère avait réussi à faire apparaître sur le visage délicat de la sorcière. Découragé, et se disant qu'il aurait vraiment dû resté au lit ce matin, Sirius finit par laisser ses pensées divaguer vers ce rêve étrange qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente, le plongeant dans une léthargie dont même les coups de coudes de Lily, furieuse qu'il n'écoute pas la cours, n'arrivaient à le réveiller.

La fin du cours arriva enfin et c'est avec précipitation que le sorcier brun s'empressa de rejoindre la sortie sous l'œil mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur du professeur. De son habituel pas joyeux James rejoint son meilleur ami, un sourire lumineux accroché à ses lèvres. Avant même qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur le brun à lunettes commença à parler d'une voix rapide :

« Leigh est vraiment drôle, les cours de potions seront vachement moins ennuyant que l'année dernière…  
-James. L'interrompit Sirius d'une voix tranchante en lui adressant un regard noir.  
\- Quoi ? Commença à s'énerver le brun. »

Mais c'était trop tard, et déjà la préfète rousse s'empressait de passer entre les deux amis sans un regard pour le sorcier qui venait de parler. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle se retourna et d'une voix froide elle dit :

« Si je suis aussi ennuyante, pourquoi me poursuivre ainsi pendant des années comme un petit chien ? »  
A peine ces paroles prononcées, Lily s'en voulut énormément et les paroles que lui avaient adressées Sirius en cours de potions résonnèrent quelques instants dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne croise le regard anormalement impassible du brun qui faisait, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, battre son coeur.

« Je ne sais pas Evans, je ne sais pas. »

Elle était presque au bout du couloir quand la voix de James l'interpella :

« Et Evans, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. L'année dernière j'étais en cours de potions avec Malefoy. »

Et sans rajouter un mot de plus il l'a dépassa d'un pas nonchalant, suivi par Sirius qui jeta un regard agacé à la rousse qui avait alors plus qu'envie de rentrer sous terre après cet échange.  
Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, et en se retournant elle croise le magnifique regard vert de Kylie. Mais la jeune fille, d'une voix qu'elle essayait tout de même de garder douce par égard pour la tristesse de son amie lui adressa ces paroles :

« Tu sais, si tu l'aimes il faut que tu ailles le lui dire. Vu son attitude il ne fera plus aucun pas vers toi, et ce n'est pas en le traitant de chien que tu arriveras à te rapprocher de lui.  
\- Je sais bien, soupira la rousse. Mais je n'y arriverais jamais.  
\- Hum… Je n'en suis pas si sûre, sourit doucement la sorcière, tu n'as qu'à l'inviter pour le bal ?  
\- Quoi ? S'indigna la préfète. Mais c'est aux garçons de faire le premier pas, sûrement pas… »

Devant le regard de son amie, elle s'interrompit et lui dit finalement d'une voix lasse :

« D'accord. Marché conclu.  
\- Super ! S'enthousiasma la jeune fille. Il faut absolument qu'on aille te chercher une robe digne de cet évènement.  
\- Hum...Attendons tout de même de savoir sa réponse. Mais...en plus comment sais-tu qu'un bal aura lieu cette année ?  
\- Lily, soupira Kylie, il faut vraiment que tu regardes autour de toi la prochaine fois. »

Et sans plus attendre elle prit la direction de la salle commune des rouges et or. Son amie s'empressa de la rejoindre sans manquer d'observer attentivement les murs, et il est vrai qu'en passant près de la Grande Salle de grandes affiches étaient accrochés, proclamant haut et fort qu'un bal aurait lieu, et qu'une tenue plus qu'habillée était nécessaire.

OooOoOoOoOo

_**2**__**5**__**novembre**__** 1977**_

Lily savait qu'elle devait lui demander aujourd'hui. Le bal de Noël se rapprochait à grand pas, et des dizaines de filles suivaient à la trace les Maraudeurs pour espérer pouvoir les accompagner au bal. La préfète avait remarquer que le brun à lunettes les rejetaient systématiquement, mais il n'avait pas non plus fait un geste pour essayer de l'inviter ; mais elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, et que cette fois-ci il faudrait qu'elle assume ses sentiments, ses sentiments qu'elles avaient refoulés pendant de longues années.  
Elle se tourna vers son miroir et brossa ses longs cheveux qu'elle remonta en une queue de cheval haute à l'aide d'un élastique noir. Passant son uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard, elle prit pour une fois le temps de se passer un rapide coup de gloss sur les lèvres et quelques paillettes dorées sur les paupières, ce qui, d'après Kylie, faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Lissant une dernière fois son uniforme, elle souffla un grand coup et s'engagea dans les escaliers pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.  
Arrivée plus tard que les autres, elle vit toutes les têtes des élèves se retourner pendant qu'elle traversait d'un pas qu'elle voulait gracieux le chemin jusqu'à la place que lui avait gardé la sorcière aux longs cheveux bleus. Elle s'assit non sans avoir manquer de dire bonjours aux Maraudeurs d'une voix nouée, mais seul Remus lui répondit d'une voix douce avec un regard légèrement peiné. Prenant un morceau de pain, elle s'apprêtait à le porter à sa bouche, mais d'un coup elle le reposa et demanda d'une voix forte :

« James ? »

Tous les élèves placés à proximité levèrent la tête en entendant ce prénom dans la bouche de la rousse, et la brune eut un petit sourire triste quand elle pensa que cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole.  
De longues secondes plus tard, James releva enfin la tête d'un geste nonchalant et regarda Lily d'un air lasse, mais son haussement de sourcil l'engagea à continuer. Prenant une grande inspiration et promettant de tuer la sorcière en face d'elle qui lui faisait des signes encourageant, si elle se prenait un gros râteau, elle finit par poursuivre :

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal ? »

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Avis ?**


End file.
